


5+1 things to haunt you (in a texting volley)

by osmsauce



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst and Feels, First Time, M/M, Not A Fix-It, Oblivious Eggsy, Or Is he?, Pining Harry, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6267805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osmsauce/pseuds/osmsauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry knows he's in over his head. He knows nothing good can come of this...</p>
            </blockquote>





	5+1 things to haunt you (in a texting volley)

**Author's Note:**

> Still not happy with this. I will likely eventually delete this fic...
> 
> Feel free to riff off it and add your own in the meantime.

[One.](http://media.theiapolis.com/d4/hER/i2GCJ/k4/l2HKJ/u4/wZJ/colin-firth-harry-hart-and-taron-egerton.jpg)  
Harry knows he's in over his head. He knows nothing good can come of this feeling fluttering around in his chest when those green eyes crinkle in... displeasure like that at him outside Holborn station. 'Who're you?' you're asked, and the impure knight in you wants to act on the challenge posed so very badly...

[Two.](http://45.media.tumblr.com/abea67883659fea9abd20e512a40dfc7/tumblr_njtizaLSiC1tc7805o4_500.gif)  
Harry knows he's in over his head. He knows nothing good can come of this feeling fluttering around in his chest when those green eyes crinkle in...delight at him inside the Black Prince. This is a fairly safe subject, talking about the man 'who saved my life.' If you can get through this, use your training to divulge very little of the nature of the interest you have in this decidedly delicious young man...well.

[Three.](http://49.media.tumblr.com/54c4e7298d6e815a43ccac82356dad93/tumblr_ntvv38VF3h1swz1xuo7_r1_250.gif)  
Harry knows he's in over his head. He knows nothing good can come of this feeling fluttering around in his chest when those green eyes crinkle in...relief at him inside Kingsman infirmary. 'Your scores are even better than I hoped' you say to him to stave off the wave of emotions flooding through you as you gaze a tich too long at the confident, relaxed vision he poses. Bog standard boiler suits shouldn't look that good, but it's hugging a fit, young body that's finally filling in after months of three square regular meals a day. You curse yourself for noticing, and you're likewise thankful that the robe Merlin brought you from home is old, worn, and frankly roomy.

[Four.](http://i1.wp.com/oracle.archeronline.org/wp-content/uploads/2015/02/kingsman-the-secret-service-033-970x548-c.jpg)  
Harry knows he's in over his head. He knows nothing good can come of this feeling fluttering around in his chest when those green eyes crinkle in...reprobation from his prone  spot on the tracks. Seeing this firecracker tied up gives you very ungentlemanly ideas, but you keep your head and decorum about you, asking 'want to see how Charlie does' instead because nothing will cool this burning need in Harry more than mentioning that odious boy. You certainly keep it to yourself that you wish his  stirring 'yeah, alright' was in answer to your unspoken question instead.

[Five.](http://45.media.tumblr.com/d851d8292dbb625d6bdef78a39f96ce2/tumblr_nosziy4XYp1uokpato1_500.gif)  
Harry knows he's in over his head. He knows nothing good can come of this feeling fluttering around in his chest when those green eyes crinkle in...adoration at the suggestion of 'a properly made Martini.' You hate yourself for being so obvious, but only for a second, as he bounds up on his toes to follow you to the side bar. As if this surprisingly trusting young man would follow you anywhere...

[+One](http://data.whicdn.com/images/182931339/large.gif)  
Harry knows he's in over his head. He knows nothing good can come of this feeling fluttering around in his chest when those green eyes crinkle in...abject horror, but only as you see them in your overactive mind, as the hot Kentucky sun beats down so insistently on what could very well be your final showdown. You think you can imagine how ruined the darling young man will be at such an appalling result. You hope it would help him to know that his tempting eyes were your last thoughts. Harry knows he's in over his head. He knows nothing good can come of this...


End file.
